Revenge of Dark Kat
by Sunstreaker29
Summary: No Summary. Not mine. This belongs to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge of Dark Kat**

Chapter 1: U.A.V.-Unidentified Air Vehicle

One glorious day in Megakat City, Chance aka T-Bone was fixing a 4x4 truck while Jake aka Razor was taking a break, until they heard a familiar sound. Chance thought it was Callie Briggs but as he listened closely it was the sound of jet engines.

"Is that what I think it is?", asked Jake.

"I don't know", said Chance. "The Alarm isn't going off".

As they waited for the alarm to wail, the jet came closer, closer and closer. The engines sound became louder, louder and louder. Until the jet stopped in front of them, but there was nothing there. All they could see was blue skies. Then both Jake and Chance saw 3 sets of wheels appear above them. Then they started coming down towards the Earth. As the wheels touched the ground, dust and dirt flew everywhere 'til the engines started to slow down and then come to a stop.

As the dust slowly disappeared, they started to see a shadow image of a fighter jet that looked like theirs. When the dust settled, they saw the same jet with the same color, decals and even the same body type as their Turbo Kat.

Then Jake taped Chance on the shoulder and said, "look over there in the sky above us".

To their amazement, they saw a blue portal. As the portal shrank into nothing, they saw 2 figures appeared out of the cockpit. They were both wearing the same outfits that Jake and Chance wear to become T-Bone and Razor.

When they looked at their helmets, they had lightning bolts on each side of them.

Then the pilot jumped out and took 3 steps forward and then stopped. Then the pilot said, "are you Chance and Jake? The ones they call the Swat Kats?"

"Yes, who wants to know?", Chance asked, staring at the pilot.

"I'm glad. We thought we had bad luck coming to the right time, destination and year to find you guys", Marty said.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about us and we know nothing about you?", asked Chance.

"My name is Marty", he said, then he gestured to his co-pilot. "And this is Twitch".

Twitch just smiled and waved.

"How come you can talk to us and he can't?", Chance asked.

Marty answered, "enough talking. You both need to read this letter. It explains everything".

Jake took the letter and started reading it. Chance was standing next to Jake while the letter was being read.

"Dear Jake and Chance,

It's me, Callie Briggs Clawson. I know you don't know that I'm your wife yet, Jake, but you were very embarrassed to hear that I was in love with you. So was I. So, we had to send Marty and Twitch to your time and year, so Dark Kat won't get this claws on them and take them to the Dark Side. Jake, I gave birth to your son, Marty. She-Kat gave birth to Chance's son, Twitch. That's all I have to say for now.

I love and miss you.

You Kitty and dear friend,

Callie B. Clawson"

As Jake finished reading the letter, Chance said to Jake, "if Marty is your son and Twitch is mine, then they really are our kids. That makes them the future Swat Kats".

They stood there for about 1 min. and then they fainted. They slept for a good 2 days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of Dark Kat**

Chapter 1: U.A.V.-Unidentified Air Vehicle

One glorious day in Megakat City, Chance aka T-Bone was fixing a 4x4 truck while Jake aka Razor was taking a break, until they heard a familiar sound. Chance thought it was Callie Briggs but as he listened closely it was the sound of jet engines.

"Is that what I think it is?", asked Jake.

"I don't know", said Chance. "The Alarm isn't going off".

As they waited for the alarm to wail, the jet came closer, closer and closer. The engines sound became louder, louder and louder. Until the jet stopped in front of them, but there was nothing there. All they could see was blue skies. Then both Jake and Chance saw 3 sets of wheels appear above them. Then they started coming down towards the Earth. As the wheels touched the ground, dust and dirt flew everywhere 'til the engines started to slow down and then come to a stop.

As the dust slowly disappeared, they started to see a shadow image of a fighter jet that looked like theirs. When the dust settled, they saw the same jet with the same color, decals and even the same body type as their Turbo Kat.

Then Jake taped Chance on the shoulder and said, "look over there in the sky above us".

To their amazement, they saw a blue portal. As the portal shrank into nothing, they saw 2 figures appeared out of the cockpit. They were both wearing the same outfits that Jake and Chance wear to become T-Bone and Razor.

When they looked at their helmets, they had lightning bolts on each side of them.

Then the pilot jumped out and took 3 steps forward and then stopped. Then the pilot said, "are you Chance and Jake? The ones they call the Swat Kats?"

"Yes, who wants to know?", Chance asked, staring at the pilot.

"I'm glad. We thought we had bad luck coming to the right time, destination and year to find you guys", Marty said.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about us and we know nothing about you?", asked Chance.

"My name is Marty", he said, then he gestured to his co-pilot. "And this is Twitch".

Twitch just smiled and waved.

"How come you can talk to us and he can't?", Chance asked.

Marty answered, "enough talking. You both need to read this letter. It explains everything".

Jake took the letter and started reading it. Chance was standing next to Jake while the letter was being read.

"Dear Jake and Chance,

It's me, Callie Briggs Clawson. I know you don't know that I'm your wife yet, Jake, but you were very embarrassed to hear that I was in love with you. So was I. So, we had to send Marty and Twitch to your time and year, so Dark Kat won't get this claws on them and take them to the Dark Side. Jake, I gave birth to your son, Marty. She-Kat gave birth to Chance's son, Twitch. That's all I have to say for now.

I love and miss you.

You Kitty and dear friend,

Callie B. Clawson"

As Jake finished reading the letter, Chance said to Jake, "if Marty is your son and Twitch is mine, then they really are our kids. That makes them the future Swat Kats".

They stood there for about 1 min. and then they fainted. They slept for a good 2 days.


End file.
